


Losing My Religion

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: You have a habit of taking the Lord's name in vain.  Loki wants to make you say his instead.





	Losing My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me, I won’t say when ~~watching porn~~ , and I realized how much women say ‘oh god’ in intimate situations. I immediately came up with a line I could envision Loki growling saying and then proceeded to write this entire thing around that 1 line. See if you can guess which one.

“ **Goddammit!** ”  You hiss, cradling your throbbing foot as you hop around on one leg.  “Son of a  _biiitch_.”  Somewhere behind you, Steve sighs.

“C’mon, Y/N, we talked about this -”

“Oh shove it Stevie, you may have everyone else fooled, but you’re from Brooklyn.  Your language would make a sailor blush.”  He chuckles at that, rising from his seat to come steady you as your foot starts to hurt little enough that you can put it down.

“Yeah, you’re right, but I don’t do it in front of _Scott’s kid_.”  He hisses under his breath as he passes, giving a pointed look to where the Cassie was sitting on the couch, swinging her legs contentedly while singing along loudly - and off-key - with Moanna on Stark’s giant flat screen.

“Not my fault she left her shi-”  blue eyes narrow warningly, “her  _stuff_  all over the floor.”  You huff, kicking the offending legos with your wounded foot.  Scoffing as Steve retreats with a tsk, you look from the kid to the couch at the opposite end of the common room with every intention to nab the couch there.

Your plans, however, are dashed when you make eye contact with your least favorite member of the team.  The Trickster.

“What’re you looking at, Icicle?”  You hiss at Thor’s younger brother, arms crossing definitely over your chest.  A brief flicker of movement follows their path, lingering on the swell of your breasts for a second too long.  When his gaze returns to your own, there’s a whisper of a smirk on his lips.

“A child, evidently.”  He deadpans, returning to his novel at hand.  Oh, that little shit really ground your gears.  Tapped danced on your last nerve.  Rubbed you the rig- _no_ , wrong way.  “And I do not speak of Cassie.”

Smug fucker with his pretty, sparkling eyes, and silver tongue.

It always amazed you that the other Avengers let him join their little island of misfit toys after all he’d done, but you weren’t in the position to actually question in.  You’d joined not too long ago, after the whole Ultron ordeal.  But you knew what had gone down in New York, and Asgard before that.  How anyone could forgive him was beyond you, but that wasn’t your problem.

“Oh fuck you, Loki.”  You snarl in a hushed tone, hoping the small child just feet away from you can’t hear you, though you don’t think that’s possible now that Scott has joined her and is trying - and failing - to sing Maui’s rap for her.

“I’m sure you’d like to, pet.”  The lounging god mutters indifferently, not budging at all as you groan loudly and stomp out of the room.

Stomp, like a damn idiot, and the second you’re out of his sight you nurse your foot once more, a renewed string of curses leaving your lips.

* * *

“ **Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh FUCK!!** ”  Chunks of concrete come raining down around you as you dodge the offending debris.  This was supposed to be a stealth mission. Get in, get the information, get out.  And everything had been going so well until Loki had stood just a little  _too_  close.

 

 

 

> _“Come on, come on.”  You chant to no one in particular as you type as fast as you can, doing your best to bypass the security systems.  “Fuck!”  You hiss, throwing your hands in the air with a silent scream._
> 
> _“What?”  A none too amused voice chimes in and for a moment, you had forgotten that Loki was even there.  The magic wielder had been assigned as your partner for this assignment, knowing that his powers would be more than sufficient to get you in and out unseen.  
>  _
> 
> _“I need a fingerprint.”  
>  _
> 
> _He raises an eyebrow at you as if you were asking for the simplest thing in the world.  You raise yours right back as if he was expecting too little of you._
> 
> _“A specific fingerprint, Loki.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Obviously.  Otherwise, there would be no need for a fingerprint lock.”  Oh, now he was just talking down to you like you were some kind of child!  “Whose fingerprint?”  
>  _
> 
> _Looking at the screen once more, you rattle off the officer’s name and manage to pull up a photo of the man in question on your dossier.  Loki hums for a moment, looking over the man’s face before he steps towards the computer.  You almost stop him, terrified that he’ll trip the system and send the entire mission straight down the crapper before you remember exactly who he is.  The god of mischief flexes his fingers momentarily, lackadaisically placing his hand down on the scanner.  Moments before contact, however, you see his skin tone change, age marks speckling skin much darker than his own and the monitor notifies you that that had actually worked.  A man that isn’t Loki but_ _**is**  turns_ _and looks at you with a smirk._
> 
> _“Oh my god.”  You whisper, approaching the keypad once more to continue your work.  “I can’t believe that actually worked!”  You all but giggle, doing the little work that remains to get into the system.  With Loki’s help, you’re able to get through firewalls you hadn’t thought you’d be able to, the shapeshifter providing you with eye, finger, and voice recognition keys of many different officials.  “Why didn’t they just send you alone?”  You wonder aloud, second-guessing the necessity to bring you along.  
>  _
> 
> _“And leave me to rifle around through this primitive Midgardian technology?  Don’t be ridiculous.”  You could practically hear the eye-roll that accompanied his bored tone and elect to ignore him altogether.  It doesn’t take more than a few more minutes before you erase any trace that you were here and begin to leave with your newly gathered data._
> 
> _“You ever use your powers outside of missions?”  You ask suddenly, unsure as to why.  He simply cocks an eyebrow as if to say ‘duh’.  You roll your bottom lip between your teeth, debating if you want to elaborate.  “Like…your shapeshifting…do you ever use it to, I dunno…”  
>  _
> 
> _“Yes?”  Those swriling eyes should derail your train of thought, making your voice sieze in your throat.  Instead, they spur you on._
> 
> _“Use it in the bedroom?”  You clear your throat at the way his eyebrows twitch up, neither in disgust nor enjoyment, rather curiousity.  The rest of his face remains an unreadable mask.  “Like, for roleplay and stuff.”  
>  _
> 
> _He’s silent as the two of you stick to the shadows, you taking up the lead.  You’re crouched for most of your escape, sticking low to the ground.  Loki is just behind you, covering your flank as the two of you creep towards the exit.  It’s when you make a sudden stop that things domino from there._
> 
> _You abrupt halt has Loki running smack into you, gripping your waist for support, as all of him is pressing to every inch of your back.  His breath is right in your ear, a sharp inhale of shock as his nose brushes your sensitive skin and - is_ _he_  hard _?!_
> 
> _“Maybe I’ll show you sometime, pet.”  
>  _
> 
> _You squeal before you can stop yourself, rocketing forward out of his arms - and directly into the light.  A voice is shouting at you to freeze right there, and instantly you forget about the arousal pooling in your pants to take off._

And so here you were.  Running for your lives.  You with a blush, and Loki with an erection.

“Jesus, Loki, can’t you do anything?  Use your magic or some shit?”  You call over your shoulder, dodging a blast as it scrapes against the ceiling causing more debris to fall down at you.

“And do what? Change our forms when they’re looking right at us?!”  He’s at your side soon, his long legs more than making up for the distance between the two of you.  “ _Someone_  had to go exhaust me trying to hack into their systems!”

“Hey, I never asked you to go all Mystique and turn into everybody and their brother!”  It’s true, you hadn’t, you’d simply expressed your irritation at the need for a fingerprint.

It was Loki who more than willingly offered his shape-shifting services.

 _Oh._  He thinks.   _Damn._

He would wait until the two of you were safe back at the tower before he pondered this information any further.

* * *

“ **God _damn._** ”  You whistle lowly, impressed at the sight before you.  “Your brother sure is a specimen.”

Loki is none too thrilled to be observing you ogle his brother, but then again, you ogled everyone during training.  And why shouldn’t you?  You worked with the fittest and most lethal people in the world.  It was truly a sight to behold when they all came together to spar.

“Yes.”  Loki scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest.  “A true show of Asgard’s best.”  His mocking tone is impossible to miss, and you roll your eyes.

“Seriously?  You doubt Thor’s strength?”

“Oh no.  Quite the contrary.  Thor is perhaps the strongest man I know.”  He still sounds a little hesitant to say so.

“Then why the sour attitude?”

“Strength is not always the most…practical option.”  Those green eyes twinkle with mischief as he looks down on you, his hungry gaze sweeping over your form.

In the months since your clusterfuck of a - surprisingly successful - mission, you and the younger Odinson had developed something like a friendship.  You still didn’t trust him farther than you could throw him and you’re sure the feeling was mutual, but the two of you had come a long way from the silent enemies you had been when you first arrived.

“Really?  Then, pray tell, what might be the more practical option,  _my lord_?”  There had also been some flirting between the two of you.  Nothing more than a little fun, and the smirk he gifts you with at this particular quip makes your stomach do flips.

“Why tell you, when I can just show you,  _pet_?”

And show you he does - in a battle of wits and tricks in the ring.

The two of you take up the training ring when Thor and Steve leave for a break, settling into fighting stances as you brandish your batons, and Loki his daggers.

Not a single blow is dealt for the first few minutes, the two of you circling each other and calculating your opponent’s weaknesses.  When the stalemate is broken, it’s Loki that lashes out first.  He’s quick, dagger barely missing you as you arch your back out of the way, only to twist yourself back and capture his wrists in a lock.

“You’re not the only one full of tricks.”  You taunt, releasing him.  

“So it would seem.”Something unreadable crosses his sharp face, and in an instant, the trickster is on you, striking left and right but not managing to make a single hit.  

Your sparring goes on for what feels like hours before the tides turn in your favor. Or so you thought.

You spot your opening, immediately lunging for the open opportunity - only to swing through thin air.  “Wha-”

Strong arms wrap around your waist, a long leg sweeping beneath yours and sending you toppling forward.  Your chest burns at the impact, the wind being knocked clean out of you before an all too welcome weight settles against your back.  

Looking up, you watch as Loki’s illusion of himself flickers out of existence.

“If you’re going to threaten me, pet, make sure you can back your words up with  _actions_.”  You suck all your air back in in the form of a gasp as something hard, heavy, and all Loki rolls against your buttocks.  The sensation makes your head spin, your hips rolling back with a mind of their own before you’re muttering an ‘oh my god’ under your breath.  “Is that  _all_  you know how to say?”  He groans, voice fanning over your ear.  “I think I’ll make you say - no -  _scream_  another name.”

You level him with a smirk of your own, lacing your fingers in his black hair, and tug his lips to yours in a fiery kiss.

“Prove it.”

* * *

 **“Oh god, _oh god_!”**   You cry out, rocking your hips back against the powerful thrusts rocking your body.  “Jesus  _Christ_ , Loki.”

Behind you, the god groans low in his throat as you grind your hips against his.

“Watch your mouth, pet.”  A loud smack rings out, followed by your sharp squeal and stinging pain blossoming up the back of your thigh. “Before it gets you into trouble.”  You all but  _whine_  at the threat as long, thin fingers wind in your hair before pulling you roughly so your back is flush with his front, sharp hipbones digging into you with every fluid roll of his hips.

You meet his gaze over your shoulder, biting your lip as you squeeze down on him with your walls.  His eyes shut with a hiss, hips instinctively stuttering into your tight hear for a moment.  When his green eyes - now almost black with lust - open once more, you moan innocently. “What if I like trouble?”

“Then you’ll get it.”  His cool hands abandon your hair, opting instead for cradling and pinching at your breasts as he bites down on your shoulder, slamming up into you again and again.  You scream out a string of  _oh my god, oh Jesus, fucking Christ_ , and whatever colorful way you can think of crying out to the heavens.

“You should only be saying one God’s name right now, pet.”  A hand winds tightly against your throat, the sensation causing tears of pleasure to prick at your eyes, your ears ringing at the overwhelming pleasure.  “ _Mine_.”  He growls, teeth tugging at the shell of your ear as he sends you closer and closer to the edge.  “Say my name, darling.”

Whines crawl up your throat, but no words seem to form.  Not when cold skin presses down on your throat so perfectly.

“Say my name.”  He asks again, his patience shorter this time. You open your lust-hazed eyes, staring at him defiantly and manage a whisper.

“Make me.”

That all too familiar grin slides across his face as he slows his pace, looking deep into your eyes before picking up another bruising pace, a new angle making you cry out again and again.

“Say. my. name!”  Each word is punctuated with a thrust, cool fingers skidding down your front to the soft skin at the center of your thighs.  A scream rips from your throat as he circles your bundle of nerves, cock stretching you so perfectly.  Before you realize, your orgasm spreads in your low belly, curling your toes as you fling your head back to rest on his shoulder.

“ _Loki_!”  Again, his teeth sink into your shoulder, his low chuckle vibrating against the skin there before it develops into a groan.  He rolls his hips a few more times, elongating your pleasure before easing out of you to pet your clit lazily.

“That’s more like it.”  He hums as you all but collapse back onto him.  His arousal, still hard and eager, pokes at your back.  You reach back, stroking him gently with just the pads of your fingers.  He hisses lowly, back arching against your touch.  “Pet…”

You slide off the bed slowly, palms running up Loki’s thighs as he comes to sit in front of where you’re kneeling so prettily for him.

“Please, my lord?” You ask, looking at him from under your eyelashes.  He groans, fingers knotting in your hair and bringing your open mouth to his straining cock.

“ _There’s_  a good girl.”  He sighs, laying back on his forearms as your mouth envelops him.  Now it was his turn.  Now you were going to make him scream your name.  Curling your fingers around the base, you revel in the way his breath hitches, small puffs of air as he tries desperately to keep the sound of his pleasure down.

When you look up his pale body, your eyes lock.  Not satisfied with his silence, you pull off of him and lick a stripe straight up the underside of his cock.  Unable to hold back his groan, he laces his fingers through your hair, leading you to him again.  With a wink you set to your work again, rolling his balls in your palm as his cock slides heavily against your tongue.

His sighs grow in volume, before they finally turn into full-blown groans and moans as you hollow your cheeks, flick your wrist with every pump, take him down as far as you can.  Then, he snaps, just like you wanted him to the entire time.

With a possessive growl, he surges forward, he uses his grip in your hair to hold you still as his hips pump forward with every surge of pleasure.  He watches you as he fucks your mouth, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes as he hits the back of your throat over and over all while chanting your name and ‘good girl, good girl’.

You’d always assumed that Loki would be a rough lover, but the confirmation of your theories thrills you far too much.  Above you, his thrusts stutter, pace slowing as he drags himself against your tongue, and you feel his shaft pulse in warning of his impending climax.

“Pet, I,”  a groan.  You detach from him with a lewd pop, your fist keeping up his rhythm with a squeeze that makes him mewl every now and then.

“Come,  _my king_.”

At that, the fingers in your hair grip hard enough to make your ears ring, Loki throwing his head back with a delicious roar as ribbons of hot cum paint your chest.  Only when he’s finished does he haul you into his lap, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss.

“Not bad,”  He pants against your skin as his head burrows in the crux of your neck and shoulder.  The sudden pinch on your backside coaxes a squeal from you as you wiggle against him.  He chuckles darkly.  “For a Midgardian.”

Before you can retort, he lifts his hand, waving those magic fingers - that he is so good with - and summons a small, soft rag in offering for you to clean yourself with.  He doesn’t say anything aloud, but you know that this is the most intimacy you’ll get with him for now.

“That was…oh my god.”  You sigh, accepting the rag he hands you.  Well, you would, except he holds it just out of reach at the last second.

“Now, now.  What did I say, pet?”  He asks, one perfect eyebrow arched menacingly.

“I think it had something to do with I should only be crying one god’s name?”  You tease, nipping at his sharp jawline.  The action gifts you with a growl.  “It seems I’ve forgotten who’s, my lord.”

Bite, and spirit.  Everything he longs for in a bedmate, and here you are dishing it right back at him.  The thought, along with your words, has him growing hard against your thighs again already.

Hmm…the perks of fucking a god, apparently.

“Then let me remind you.”

* * *

 

_Still wondering what the line was? I’ll give you one more hint._

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/24ad37ed8f86487190a642ac8cb65a4b/tumblr_inline_p9v9x2DJoZ1rdkhfc_500.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> **"You should only be saying one God’s name right now, pet. Mine.”**
> 
>  
> 
> Cookies for you if you guessed it!
> 
> lol I feel like the Grammarly person or program is tired of correcting my piss poor smut lol. (Also I haven’t written smut in a hot minute, so this was…interesting lol) Also, I’m going to hell.


End file.
